1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a collapsible barrel type camera, and more particularly, to a barrier structure of a collapsible barrel type camera.
2. Related Art Statement
Various proposals have been made on the structure of a barrier of a collapsible barrel type camera. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. hei 1-255839 discloses the barrier structure in which extension and retraction of a photographic lens are coordinated respectively with opening and closing of the barrier and in which unlocking of the barrier is coordinated with collapse thereof.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. hei 2-50143 discloses the structure in which the photographic lens is extended or collapsed with a barrier interlocking switch and in which the barrier is locked when opened. The barrier is unlocked manually.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. hei 1-255839 and hei 2-50143 disclose the structures which are functionally satisfactory but which employ a complicated mechanism for interlocking a photographic lens and a barrier and are hence disadvantageous in terms of production cost and installation space.